Green Eyes
by RozaBelikov123
Summary: Sydney Thinks over her Feeling for the young&dashing Adrian Ivashkov. Despite everything she's been Taught by the Alchemist,Will she fall in love with the Dark creature of the night? One-shot AxS


**Ok So I am doing this because I just finished Bloodlines (YOU MUST READ IT!) AND I am not obsessed with the thought of Sydney and Adrain together (c'mon admit it,it's cute) SOOOOO anyways I couldn't find a fic on here with them really getting together soo I decided to use my imagination and then post it for you lovley people! (MY FIRST ONESHOT :DDDD) anyways I guess this is set maybe a month after Bloodlines? I dont know really,it could happen any time. well ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy.**

* * *

><p>Sydney's POV:<p>

"No Adrian."

"But Sage-"

"I Said no!"

"Whyyyy" He asked in his little puppy dog pout,which no matter how hard I tried to Deny was cute. I almost wasnted to let out a sigh at this. Ever since _that_ day,you know the one where he noticed my eyes and made my tummy to flops, my brain has been divided into two different sides. The alchemist side that screamed "DANGER VAMPIRE DANGER VAMPIRE." and the other side which I decided to name the "Vamp Lover side" (yes I did just take Keith's words and make them into a name...but I still hate him) was the side that accepted Adrian (and Eddie,Jill,Angeline...but Mostly Adrain.) as _almost_ human. Now I said almost,not matter what I will never be able to accept them as human. But anyways Since that side started talking I've grown kind of Soft to Adrian,and Jill said he actually has grown a soft side for me (lord knows Jill can't lie) And while he May be a Vampire...well he was actually kind of cute. Yes shocking know. I Sydney Faith Sage just called a vampire _cute_,but if you saw him you wouldn't blame me. Anyways back to what was happening...

"Because I don't wanna be your little model or whatever. Get Jill to,she's actually done modeling." I said. In case your wondering,Adrian had an asigment in his art class to paint a portrit of a friend.

"But She's Busy with school work,and your not. Ah no don't try to deny it,I know you don't have any extra work to do." He said seeing me opening my mouth. It's true, School had been a breeze,of coarse. But I wasn't gonna admit it.

"Besides,I've been wanting to paint your eyes" He said with a small smile looking at me. I felt my breath catch at remembering our conversation,and How his words made my stomach a butterfly cage. I sighed,closeing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

"How long would it take?" I asked

"Not long I promise" I could hear the excitment in his voice at the fact he got his way.

2 1/2 hours Later I was still sitting in the hard uncomfortable chair,starring at Adrain who was studing me and his painting.

"How much longer Adrian? My neck's getting sore sitting up straight like this." I said,trying to fight off the feeling to roll then rub my stiff neck.

"Wait just a second...and..Done!" He said straighing up from his painting,a Smile gracing his face. I didn't resist to Rub my sore neck now.

"Can I see?" I asked,curious to how he did.

"Of coarse" He said wiping off his hands,gestering to the picture. I stood up and walked over to the painting,and Couldn't contain my gasp at what I saw. It was beautiful. I'm not saying I looked ugly or anything but This picture made me look like a _goddess_. I wanted to touch it,but was afraid to as the paint was still wet. It was me,simply,with a golden light reflecting around me,and on my eyes. It made them shine as right as the sun. It was just simply _beautifu_l.

"Do you like it?" whispered Adrian walking up behind me. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.I turned around and saw the hope on his face,and the nervousness. Like my answer could make or break him.

"No" I said,and watched his face fall.

"Really? I thou-" I interupted him.

"I Don't just like it,Adrian. I _love_ it." I whispered turning around to look at the painting again.

"Really?" He asked,I could hear the exciment in his voice.

"Yes" I whispered turning around.

"It's beautiful" I said,and I think a saw a hint of blush on his face. I smiled slightly at that.

"Well I was just doing it how I see it" He whispered,and it was my turn to blush. And then despite everything that's happened,and all I've been taught I went up and huged Adrian Ivashkov,a Moroi vampire. I pulled back,but Adrain wouldn't let me go. Despite how my belief's were,I let him keep me in his arms. I looked into his Green eyes. Green eyes. I've always loved the color green,but never got to wear it to much due to my clothing colors,unless it was a really dark icky 's eyes were nothing like that. They were Green like emralds,and they were Bright,shining and just absoulty..._breathtaking_.

"You really are beautiful Sydney" he whispered,tucking a small piece of hair behind my ear,catching my breath. I tried not to show my surprise that he called me Sydney,he never calls me Sydney.

"I don't understand how you could think that." I whispered,gulping at how close we was and how my instints were screaming "VAMPIRE,DANGER,GET AWAY YOU STUPID GIRL!" but I couldn't bother to listen,because as his face came closer,the voice becamse smaller.

"I think it because you truley are. Inside and out. Beautiful all over. So _beauitiful_." He whispered looking deeply into my eyes. And then Adrian Ivashkov kisssed me. Wow I know,but even I could say no as his soft lips molded gently with mine. Nothing could bring me out of this wonderful moment. All I could focas on was Him,Me,How he felt,How his lips felt. I never thought my First Kiss would be like this. I never thought my first kiss would feel like this. But most importantly I never thought my first kiss would be with a vampire. And with that thought it was like a bucket of cold water poored onto me. I was an_ Alchemist_. He was a _Vampire_. We _shouldn't_ be doing this. This was _wrong_. **STOP**. And with that I pulled away. Adrian looked at me,his eyes still bright but now they had a twinkle to them. He smiled at me before he noticed my frown.

"Whats wrong?" He asked cupping my face,before I pulled away.

"It's _Wrong_ Adrian." I said.

"What is?" He asked looking slightly confused and hurt.

"This,Us,Everything!"

"It's not wrong." He said.

"It's_ unnatural._" I said.

"It doesn't feel that way." he said looking at me. I closed my eyes,not being able to look at his anymore as my heart broke.

"It is Adrian. It's what I've been taught from a young age. It's not supposed to happen. Look I got to go,We'll talk later." I said turning to leave.

"Wait,Sage-Sydney. P-P-Please don't" He said,I could hear the depratness in his voice. I knew this Wasn't helping with the Rose thing,but I couldn't do this right now.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I really Am" I whispered and I turned,kissed his cheek then swiftly left through the door.

If their's one thing I knew,It's that until I saw him again,I was going to be Haunted by the Look I saw in those Emrald Green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll what do you guys think? Review and let me know. Oh and before you ask NO I will NOT be making this a story. I like how it is and it will remain this way.I will consider Making it a two-shot if I get enough request,or maybe start another story out of this. But for now this is How it is staying. But if I get enough Request I might make it a two-shot or start a story. Just Let me know.<strong>

**-RozaBelikov123**


End file.
